Cole
Cole, whose username is EmeraldBasilisk235, is a member of the well-known group of "demigods" that includes Wolf, Lion, Glacier, and Livvy. He was formerly known as Panther. He is shipped with Rain under the name Colain, and not active as of this writing. The vast majority of his posts in the last months of his time on the SAMB had been on two chat threads. His first post was on May 17, 2015, and his last was on August 13, 2017. (Edited 4/17/2019) Cole is actually female, I found that writing male characters was easier than writing female characters for some reason, and I forgot to tell people that I was a girl. By the time Colain sailed, I figured it was a bit late to tell people. 'Gang' Cole has a gang that was made up of even more demigods, a sword, a small wolf, three UltraLinks, two tiger Spirit Animals, and his flipside. 'Hugo' Hugo is a son of Hecate who stumbled upon Cole and the others while being chased by a Chimera. Being old pros at defeating monsters, they quickly killed it. Hugo then promptly passed out. Hugo has black hair, purple jacket, heterochromia (one eye is blue and the other one is green, I can't remember which), and honestly, Cole did not have that much talent at describing the looks of his characters, so lets leave it at that. Hugo is a bit of an introvert, preferring to be alone most of the time. He's not a big talker, and nobody knew much about his past. He is also the most talented swordfighter, but he prefers being a pacifist. He is the youngest gang member, being 12 His nicknames include: Mist Boy 'Luka' Luka is the son of Poseidon and the White Which, we do not know exactly how he came to befriend Cole, but we know that it had something to do with a big snake, and a cave. Luka has a Spirit Animal named Lucky, and was unaware of his relation to Cole until Castor showed up (when Cole was kidnapped, more about that later) and told him. Luka is also a wizard, thanks to his mother, and has control of various elements. (Not being very original at the time, Cole took his powers from a Minecraft Mod he thought was cool) Luka has blond hair, blue eyes, blue jacket. (Listen you're gonna get the bare minnimum here. I don't even know if I'm spelling words right) Luka is a bit dense, but he has a good heart. He's also very stubborn, preferring to deal with things on his own. He's not very good at swordfighting, preffering to use the magic he's also not very good at. Also, don't ask him to cook anything. He is 13. He also has a small wolf named Lupin who helps him control his ice powers His nicknames include: Ice Boy, Lukey, Snow Boy, Elsa 'Charles' Charles (or Charlie as I am used to calling him) is Cole's dragon twin (as a side effect of Cole's many OP powers), and came to be known by Chris 'accidentally' revealing his existence, prompting Cole to, stupidly, take an item of immense power that is known to make people go mad (the Eliacube) and pass out from said power, and somehow got the stupid thing stuck on him. Idiot. Luckily, Charlie was trapped inside said cube, somehow, and was able to get the cube off. All while riffing on Luka's abilities. Charlie, in his human form, has silver hair, silver eyes, and a silver jacket. And in his dragon form, well, uh... I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. Imagine a humanoid dragon... thing... (Sorry Charles) Cole was originally going to make Charlie the arrogant, annoying one of the gang, but he somehow (in present works) turned into the angsty 'I-hate-everyone-except-for-the-people-I-have-a-soft-spot-for' person. Yeah, I don't know how that happened, either. He can shapeshift into many different animals, but he likes to be in his human form a lot. He will occasionally turn into his dragon form to set Luka on fire. He is 14 million years old (don't ask. More OP powers, as my younger self tended to like) Nicknames: Charlie, Silver, Dragon Boy, Little Ball of Sunshine (or Darkness, depends if you're being sarcastic or not) 'Chris' Chris is one of Cole's many, many brothers (because he decided to make everyone related to him, for some reason). Chris was revealed when someone revealed his existance (this happens a lot, Cole was an oblivious boi to his family, apparently) and they all decided to go down to the Peter Pan dimension to see where he went. Surprise surprise, he was with the pirates. They proceeded to blow up the ship, and save Chris and his UltraLink, Gold. More about him below. Chris has brown hair, gold eyes (because 'oooohhh prettyyy~!') and a gold jacket. He is the prankster of the group, and has gotten Peter with many a pie. And glitter, looooots of glitter. He uses his (what was that planet called again. Fudge it) blue glowy power thingy to help Gold with different modes of whatever it's called again (it's been a while since I've watched Max Steel) go and look up Max Steel if you're curious. If he absolutely has to, he'll use his sword. But glitter is also a worthy weapon. Takes forever to get out of stuff. 15 million years old. (Expect this of all the Diamondstriders) Nicknames: Glitter Boy, Prank King 'Castor' Castor is another one of Cole's brothers. He showed up unexpectantly in Cole's first kidnapping thread, and revealed that Luka was a son of Poseidon. That thread is now lost to the scourge of 2016 posts, so I can't remember exactly how it went. Castor has brown hair, sea green eyes, and a green jacket. He is very, very ''protective of his family, as everyone who has suffered the wrath of his groundings knows (I'm looking at you, Lion). He is incredibly stubborn, and absolutely terrified of snakes because of something that happened. In present works not featured on the SAMB, he has a twin brother named Pollux, who he thought had died. But no, he's alive (faking deaths is one of my favorite tropes, apparently) and he has a griffin named Godric. On the SAMB, he is a robot, having died to causes I do not remember. Cole rebuilt him (with the help of a friend) and now he has a array of weapons at his disposal, inclunding a 'War Machine' mode that he, for some reason, never used against villains despite it's use in destroying rooms when he's upset. 16 million years old. Nicknames: Cas, Robo Bro 'Jacob' Jacob is a Diamondstrider. He showed up as a rhyming bird after being cursed by the Red Lord (one of Cole's enemies). What we had to break the curse I do not remember, and as soon as I get the motivation to go through the long process of opening the Microsoft word document I'll edit this part. He is an adventurer, exploring temples that, unfortunately, have cursed artifacts in them. These have caused many a shenanegain in present works. He has brown hair, pale green eyes, and a pale green jacket. He also has a fedora because he really, really likes Indiana Jones. He is very adventurous (how spell), bit protective of his family, as all of them seem to be, and I didn't exactly get a chance to expand on his personality due to my unforseen departure. He uses a whip at most times, Indiana Jones style. In closed spaces, he uses his silver sword. 17 million years old. Nicknames: Fedora the Explorer. 'Peter' Peter is a Diamondstrider. He showed up after Cole went on one of his many excursions to annoy the heck out of his villains, I'm pretty sure. He was held captive in Vilgax's (Ben 10 villain) ship, along with his UltraLink, Diamond. He makes lasers, lots of them (many of which have been stolen by Wolf and Lion. He still needs those back, y'all). And, in present works, is known the be the only Diamondstrider that is able to cook without burning anything down. He has black hair, blue eyes, and a dark blue jacket. He is, as all of them are, protective of his family, incredibly smart math-wise, not so much in the other smarts. He has an UltraLink as well, and he uses his lasers when he needs to. 18 million years old. Nicknames: Pete, Petey, Laser Boy 'William' William is yet another Diamondstrider. He was trapped in a cave by a very big snake (not the same snake that Luka refers to when he met Cole), and was believed to be dead. Surprise surprise, he was not. He is the epitome of 'overprotective', often going to extremes to make sure his family doesn't get hurt. A.K.A, he is a stick-in-the-mud. He is also a very good medic. He has blond hair, green eyes, and a black jacket. (At last, a jacket that doesn't match his eye color) He uses a sword. 19 million years old Nicknames: Will, The Medic, Party Pooper 'Tom' Tom is the oldest known Diamondstrider other than the mother. He is also very traumatized because he accidentally got taken over by an evil sword (that for some reason made him talk in Shakespearean) and kinda accidentally killed a lot of them family? Ooops? (No, I don't know how many kids are in the Diamondstrider family) He is a bit quiet, occasionally pitching in words of wisdom, much to the charign of whoever happens to be least logical at the time. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a maroon jacket. He has a sword, he just prefers not to use it. 20 million years old Nicknames: Tommy, Tommy Boy. 'Kevin' Kevin is a minion who really, really likes explosions. And bananas. I don't really remember if there was anything other than that. Don't give him sugar, I don't know his age. 'Soldier' Soldier is Cole's Spirit Animal. Snatcher of snacks, he is the bane of anyone who happens to be eating near him. 'Lucky' Lucky is Luka's Spirit Animal. You will most likely find him napping in a sunbeam. 'Turbo' Turbo is Cole's UltraLink. Able to calculate the distance across I-don't-know-how-many-galaxies, he helps Cole not go critical from (I still don't know what it's called, sorry). He also has heaps of sarcasm to spare. 'Gold' Gold is Chris' UltraLink. Being the voice of reason to Chris' impulsive nature, he is the one that prevents Chris from absolutely wrecking people in Prank Wars. 'Diamond' Diamond is Peter's UltraLink. Being the opposite of Gold, he gets Peter into messes that both of them would rather not speak about. 'Claiomh Solais' I can't remember how to spell this guy's first name. I think that's correct. Solais is Cole's talking, glowing sword. He gives Cole regular tips on how to 'fight with honor', and is generally salty when Cole doesn't follow suit. There was a thread where I expanded on his powers, but I think that was back in 2016, so, sadly, it doesn't exist anymore. 'Hirador' Hirador is Cole's dragon, from the Inheritance Cycle. He is a green and blue dragon (really liked those colors back then) and helps Cole with the spells from said series. 'Bolt' Bolt is a Skrill from HTTYD, tamed by Luka. 'Panther' Panther is Cole's flipside, being cruel when Cole is kind, etc. etc... You all know the agendas of flipsides. 'Less Used characters' Here are the characters that Cole did not put into his gang. 'Krystal' Krystal is the daughter of King Izotz, lord of a snowy dimension where ice caves and snow leopards abound. She was originally in an arranged marriage with Luka that Cole for some reason decided to write, but was revealed to be a test for something that I don't remember. She has a huge crush on Tom (he feels the same about her) but despite this, they are both oblivious. She also has ice powers. 'Dimension Savers' The Dimension Savers are a group of people that Cole joined up with to defeat the Shadow Lord, the Dark Overlord, Luka's evil older brother, and the Red Lord. It mostly consists of characters from books, movies, and TV shows that Cole likes. 'Enemies' As with most over-powered people, Cole has made a few enemies. Here are the original enemies that are not from TV shows or books. 'The Shadow Lord' Wreathed in shadows and a cloak, the Shadow Lord is one of Cole's enemies. He is able to control shadows, using them to make shadow cages to trap people in. Despite many failed attempts, he still goes after Cole on many occasions. He can also make Shadowstone with his powers, but it's very hard to do. His nickname is Shadow Dork, if I remember correctly. 'The Dark Overlord' Oooh, he has 'Overlord' in his name. Scaaaary. Nah, not really. He can use his powers of Darkness to make Darkstone, and can control dreams, often making nightmares. If he combines his powers with the Shadow Lord, they can make DarkShadowstone, which can drain both the powers of the Diamondstriders and their life force. Fun. Nickname is Dork Overlord. 'Luka's evil older brother' No, I don't have a name for this guy, why do you ask? Anyway, Luka's evil older brother is, obviously, evil, and Luka's older brother. I'm not sure if he's a son of Poseidon. He has ice powers like Luka. Can't remember if he has nicknames. 'The Red Lord' The Red Lord is actually a villain that Cole had for quite some time, although he didn't make his debut until way later. He has numerous powers, most of which I don't know, but he can control shadows, darkness, fire, and ice. Basically, the powers of all his minions. He talks fairly regally, and likes to think of himself as manipulative. His nickname is Red Dummy. 'Qualities' 'SAMB Appearance' Cole has black hair, green eyes, and a red jacket. 'Personality' Cole is stubborn, mostly optimistic, protective of his family and friends. He likes to make puns a lot, to the charign of Luka. 'Likes' Music, reading, Rain, Lion, Wolf, all my SAMB friends whose names I cannot remember (sorry), salty foods, jokes, puns, science 'Dislikes' Math, mean people, (it's kinda late and I've had a long day, I'll update this when I figure out what I dislike) 'Fears' Being burnt, clowns, being alone, the rapidly approaching college years, and lizards 'Powers''' (Oh boy here we go) Cole has a variety of powers, including: Water powers, having an Omitrix, DHI powers, Going Ghost, Eliatrope abilities, setting things on fire when he doesn't mean to, Dimension Jumping, coming back to life after dying (kinda immortality, I guess), and able to slow down his aging by a ridiculous amount